


Eyeglasses

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I lost my glasses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeglasses

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lost"

“Everybody okay?” asked Jack, when they finally rolled to a halt at the bottom of the ravine.

“Yes, sir,” Sam answered, and Teal’c added, “I am unhurt.”

Daniel lay on his back and blinked up at the fuzzy shapes of trees above him. He blinked again, but they stayed fuzzy. “I lost my glasses,” he said.

All three of his teammates began searching through their packs, all pulling out small hard-shelled cases.

“Here,” said Jack, who was closer. He handed the case to Daniel, who opened it to find eyeglasses identical to his own.

He grinned. “I love you guys.”

THE END


End file.
